Tess Goodwin
Tess Goodwin was one of the suspects in Murder on Campus (Case #32), At the End of the Rope (Case #35), and The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37). In The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41), Tess murdered Madison Springer. Profile Tess is a 21 year old girl with long brown hair tied up in a bun at the back, and green eyes concealed behind her glasses. Tess usually wears a yellow shirt underneath a light grey vest. She is often seen carrying two books along with her. One is a light blue Psychology book with orange at the corner, and the other is dark blue book with the name unreadable. For some reason, Tess takes Vitamin C supplements. She weighs 121 pounds and her blood type is A+. In At the End of the Rope,'' it is discovered that Tess uses the social networking site, Friendnet, drinks coffee and has watched a thriller movie called ''The Hangman Murders. In The Reaper and the Geek, Tess's whole body is painted blue and she wears a green wig, and sports a white super-hero crown on her forehead. On her body, she wears a white super-hero costume, and has small purple dots placed on her arms. In The Rorschach Reaper, Tess wears a red lipstick. She also wears a light blue eye-shadow, earings and a dark blue dress. Around her neck, she wears a silver necklace. Role in Case(s) Tess was a criminal psychology student who studied in Grimsborough University. In Murder on Campus, Tess was interrogated after one of her leaftlets on "how to commit a perfect murder" was found at the murder scene (Grimsborough University's campus) where a student named Rani Goshwalla was murdered. When questioned about this, Tess replied that she had been handing out leaflets for students of the college to join her True Crime society, but they always used to tear it up and throw it somewhere. Tess was again spoken to by the team after she claimed that she knew who the killer was. When asked about this, Tess told the team that she knew the killer's psychological profile, and that he/she was passive-aggressive with a deep inferiority complex. She further said that the killer must belonged to the Psi Sigma Gamma sorority since they were very twisted and morally depraved. In At the End of the Rope, Tess re-appeared after Lisa Edwards was found hanging from a noose in the Grimsborough University's library. She came to the station to tell the team that she knew Lisa as they attended Luke Harris' Movie History class and then used to go to the Onion Street subway station to reach home. Tess further said that Lisa had been acting strange lately, sitting on the subway platform for hours and watching the trains go past, making it look as if she'd commit suicide by jumping on the tracks. Later, the team called in Tess after they found her psychology book in the subway platform, which contained a chapter title, "Hanging Suicide", marked with lipstick. She told the team that Lisa had borrowed this book from her two days ago as the victim wanted to dump her Movie History class. When asked if she was the one who used lipstick on that chapter title, Tess angrily said that she'd never write in a book using a lipstick. She also said that Lisa wouldn't had done this either since she never wore makeup. In The Reaper and the Geek, ''Tess appeared again after a body of a young fan of science fiction named Joe Turner was found stabbed to death at the Grimsborough Sci-fi Fantasy Festival's entrance statue. In her last appearance in ''The Rorschach Reaper, Tess participated in the University Prom Ball. After the competition ended, Donna Walker announced that Madison Springer was the Prom Queen and that Chad Baker was her Prom King. While celebration, Madison was gruesomely murdered with a tiara, spilling blood everywhere. At the end of the case, Tess was revealed to be the serial killer known as "The Rorschrach Reaper". Case Appearances *Murder on Campus (Case #32) *At the End of the Rope (Case #35) *The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37) *The Rorshach Reaper (Case #41) Trivia *She is the last killer of her district, appearing four times as a suspect, like Tony Marconi, Alden Greene and Margaret Littlewood. *Tess is the only serial killer in the game. *On her appearance on The Rorshach Reaper, she wears the necklace similar to that of Ginger's. TG.png|Tess, as she appeared in Murder on Campus. Tess Case 35.png|Tess, as she appeared in At the End of the Rope. Tess in 37.jpg|Tess, as she appeared in The Reaper and the Geek. OG_SUS_32_603.jpg OG_SUS_35_602.jpg OG_SUS_37_602.jpg OG_SUS_41_601.jpg Tessjail.png|Tess, incarcerated for the murder of Madison Springer in The Rorschach Reaper. Category:Suspects Category:Killers